


Attraction

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, hp polyamory, hp triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Harry's the newly appointed DADA teacher, while Luna and Draco have already been teaching at Hogwarts for a year.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> For more HP triads, follow my net hptriadsnet on tumblr!

Harry leaned back, looking up at the intimidatingly high outline of Hogwarts and falling in love with it all over again. The grass tickled his cheek and a soft hand played with his hair.

“You should grow a beard,” Luna said out of the blue, her small voice filling the silence of the night.

Harry chuckled and turned on his side to look at her. “You think?”

Luna nodded, her big eyes shining in the dark. “It would suit your face structure.”

Harry leaned closer, their noses bumping together before he kissed her. Luna’s lips were the softest thing he has ever felt and it never stopped surprising him.

The feeling of kissing her while they let the night wash over them in the grounds of Hogwarts was something that Harry wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. The students were asleep (except the ones sneaking around, probably) and it felt like the whole place was theirs. He wasn’t even thinking about all the exams he had to correct for the next day.

“I like that you’ve been thinking about me with a beard,” Harry confessed softly in between kisses.

“Me too,” Luna said. “Although I had never considered it before Draco brought it up.”

Harry froze. “What? Malfoy?”

Luna nodded again. “He talked about it at lenght the other night. Though, he was quite inhebriated so I don’t know if he remembers.”

Harry frowned, feeling slightly confused as to why was Malfoy talking about Harry having a beard, of all things. Was Malfoy never going to stop making fun of him, even after all these years?

“When was this?” he asked Luna.

“Two nights ago, I think. He spent the night at my place.”

Harry sat up, his mouth going dry. He knew he and Luna weren’t exactly exclusive yet, this was only their third date, but he would have never imagined that she was already seeing someone else…much less Malfoy.

Luna sat up too and cocked her head to the side. “I should have told you before, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Harry lied, because imagining Luna sleeping with Malfoy was not alright. But he also had no right to tell her what to do.

“I like you, Harry.” Luna’s fingers grazed Harry’s cheek and he smiled. It was almost funny if he thought about it. Of course he couldn’t simply have his dream job and fall in love with an old friend; it would have been too easy to be true. He was about to tell her that he liked her too when Luna spoke again. “And Draco likes you too.”

Harry laughed incredulously, moving away from Luna’s hand. But Luna wasn’t laughing, and in fact she looked even more serious by the second and it scared Harry. His laughter died out and he was left with a strange feeling in his gut. “What are you saying?”

“Not much,” she shrugged, fixing her stare on the moon above them. “I’m saying that I like you and that Draco likes you. I’m saying that I like Draco, and I know you like me. And I’m saying that maybe you should think about it.”

If Harry thought his mouth had gone dry before, it was nothing compared to way it felt like sandpaper when he swallowed now.

Luna glanced at the watch on her wrist. “I have to go feed the clabberts, otherwise they’ll start feasting on the pixies.” She stood up, looking down at Harry through long strands of blonde hair. “I’d ask you if you want to come, but I think I burned that bridge when I mentioned Draco. I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.” She bent down and kissed Harry’s forehead before walking away.

Harry remained there for a while, trying to make sense of Luna’s words, or his own feelings for that matter, but both quests were useless and he had no other choice but to return to his chambers and spend the night grading second year’s exams.

.

Harry had just started his first year as a teacher at Hogwarts, but from day one he didn’t really enjoy sitting at the teacher’s tables in front of the students, so if he didn’t absolutely had to, he would just wait until headmistress Mcgonagall finished eating and then find a place at the Gryffindor table. Sometimes Luna would eat with him, sometimes she would stay at the teacher’s table, and sometimes she wouldn’t show up at all. Today was one of those times, so Harry ate alone, mostly worrying about his next class with the seventh years, when his eyes landed on Malfoy.

He always sat at the teacher’s table, usually at the very end, and only making conversation with Madame Pomfrey, or Luna of she was there. After Luna’s revelation the other night, Harry couldn’t stop picturing her and Malfoy in a completely different light.

How long had they been ‘dating’? They’ve both been teachers for over a year now, but they were clearly not a couple, and Harry was terribly curious about the nature of their relationship. Malfoy looked up, his eyes locking with Harry’s. As soon as he noticed that Harry was looking at him, his cheeks tinted with a soft pink and he immediately looked away.

Harry decided it was time to find out.

Harry’s chambers were nicer than he could have hoped for, as they were basically a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room, with a small bedroom on the back, and he had a brilliant view of the quidditch pitch. His heart sped up when there was a knock at his door and he took in a deep breath before opening it. He was expecting to find Luna, but apparently she was late, as only Malfoy stood at his door. Maybe Harry’s mind was playing tricks on him, but he had the impression that Malfoy look more put together than usual, if that was even possible.

“Potter,” he greeted with a nod. “I uh, I brought some wine.“

Harry accepted the bottle from him and stepped aside to let Malfoy inside. “Thank you. Make yourself at home.”

Malfoy walked inside, his eyes roaming over the room and then settling on the window. “Nice view. Have you seen any matches from here?”

“Only a couple, but they were both terrible to be quite honest.” Harry chuckled. “Were we ever that bad?”

Malfoy turned around to face him with a smirk. “Maybe you were.”

Harry held Malfoy’s gaze, refusing to back down while his brain came up with an adequate comeback, but there was a knock again and the moment was lost.

Luna was wearing a deep purple dress with tiny shiny dots all over, making her look like a lantern full of fireflies. Harry kissed her cheek before she walked in and then she and Malfoy greeted each other with a smile, but neither of them made any attempt to touch each other.

“I’ll pour some wine,” Harry said as they sat in armchairs around the fire.

-

After a while of polite small talk and stories about their own classes, there was an uncomfortable silence. At least for Harry because Luna, as always, seemed to be quite at ease. She looked from Harry to Malfoy and back before clearing her throat. Harry’s stomach flipped; he did not have a good feeling about this.

“Harry would like to know why you were talking about his facial hair the other night,” she said to Draco who tensed up considerably. Luna looked at Harry. “Or lack thereof. Did you shave today?” she directed the last question at Harry and he just wanted to bury himself in his seat.

Draco closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose with one hand. “For fuck’s sake, Luna.” He dropped his hand and stared at her with his mouth open. For a moment Harry felt like he was about to watch a couple’s fight. “Did you actually talked to him about that during the date?”

Luna nodded with a smile and Draco sighed, his eyes falling on Harry. “I’m sorry she’s so bloody crazy, Potter. But you’d already gone out with her twice before so I suppose you already knew what you were getting yourself into.”

Harry definitely didn’t know, as he stared at the both of them for a long time, his brain trying hard to comprehend what exactly he was supposed to say or do next.

Again, Luna broke the silence. “I’m the only one who’s clear and direct about my thoughts and feelings, but sure, I’m the crazy one,” she said, shaking her head slightly and then standing up. “I’ll get more wine.” She took all their empty glasses and went to find the bottle.

Malfoy leaned forward in his seat. “Look, Luna said she liked you, so I was just trying to help her plan your date, and I got really drunk and I don’t know what I said. Merlin only knows why she’d mention us being together during your date, but don’t let that make you think she doesn’t really like you. I know she does.”

Harry pushed aside some of the questions he had to focus on others. “Why would you help your…” Harry wasn’t sure if he should put a label to their relationship.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Malfoy shook his head.

“Fine. Why would you help your, whatever she is to you, plan a date with someone else? Don’t you mind that she likes me?”

Malfoy leaned back again. “As I said, she’s not my girlfriend and I got the feeling she really liked you, so I was just helping her out. I guess I think you’d be good together.”

Harry had to bite his tongue several times not to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind, because he wanted to phrase his words correctly. He took a deep breath. “Luna said she likes you.”

“It’ll pass,” Malfoy said dismissively.

“And she said you like me.”

Malfoy looked slightly shocked as he looked into Harry’s eyes and then his eyes roamed over the small coffee table between them, like he was trying to find his glass of wine.

Harry noticed Luna coming back from behind Malfoy, so before she could hear he spoke again. “Do you?”

He had a feeling Malfoy would be more likely to communicate with him if Luna wasn’t around, but apparently he was wrong because Malfoy didn’t say anything and Luna came back and changed the subject, probably sensing that they were not ready for this particular conversation just yet.

.

“Mr. Potter?” Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet and was taken aback to find Malfoy standing in the threshold of the teacher’s lounge. He hadn’t seen Malfoy since that night with Luna in his chambers, and that had been over two weeks ago. Sure, there were flashes of blond hair here and there, and Harry tried to convince himself his heart raced every time because he thought of Luna and not of someone else.

“Do you have a moment to discuss something?” Malfoy asked in a tone that made Harry feel way too old, but Harry nodded nonetheless. The teacher’s lounge was empty and he was simply reading up on old news.

“Certainly, professor Malfoy.” Harry tried to be funny and make fun of Malfoy’s polite formality, but apparently Malfoy didn’t find it amusing, because his expression was deadly serious and he advanced on Harry with two long strides.

He seized Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his feet before crashing their lips together. Harry’s whole body felt limp, and he clung to Malfoy’s shoulders as best as he could while Malfoy kissed him so deeply and thoroughly, that Harry thought it must have taken hours.

It was barely a minute when Malfoy let him go and Harry had to beg his legs not to give out under him. His hands dropped from Malfoy’s shoulders and he remained staring at two silvery pupils that reminded him so much of someone else.

“Yes. I do,” Malfoy said, bringing a hand up to Harry’s cheek and dragging it down softly. Harry heard the rasp of his stubble against Malfoy’s hand and he remembered that he hadn’t shaved for two weeks. No particular reason why.

Malfoy started walking away and Harry watched him, his brain reeling for a possible response. In the end, right before Malfoy exited the room, he murmured, “Nice talk.”

Malfoy smiled.

.

Harry leaned back in the grass and stared at the dark sky. “Do you think it was ever like this when we came to Hogwarts?”

“What do you mean?” Luna asked from next to him. She was sitting and working her fingers through Draco’s hair. Harry suspected she was doing a braid, but he said nothing.

“The teachers dating each other. Having nights out at various parts of the castle. Were we just too blind to see it?”

Draco laughed. “Oh…oh no.”

“What?” Harry asked, sitting up.

“I was just imagining if, like now, the potions, care of magical creatures, and defense against the dark arts teachers had been together.”

Harry’s face twisted in a mix of disgust and amusement. “So Snape, Hagrid, and…”

“Which DADA teacher are you thinking of?” Luna wondered, her eyes still concentrating on Draco’s hair. “Lockhart? Umbridge? Moody?”

Draco made a gagging sound. “I don’t know who’s worse.”

“I do!” Harry said almost indignantly. “Quirrell had two heads, and one of them was Voldemort!”

“Then they would have been four and not three, right?” Luna commented, making Draco and Harry laugh.

Draco turned his head over his shoulder and kissed Luna’s fingers before standing up. “Since I know you two live with your heads in literal clouds up in those ridiculous towers, I took it upon myself to bring food because that’s what you do on a date.”

Draco flicked his wand in the direction of a bag lying on the ground and containers of warm food started floating out of it and setting themselves nice and orderly next to Harry and Luna. Luna opened one and smiled down at the food.

“Just be careful with all the potion fumes down at the dungeons, Draco. Some of them attract nargles, and some attract flobberworms and there’s loads on the grounds.”

Draco shuddered and started setting down plates.

Harry leaned closer to Luna. “I think you attract Slytherins and Gryffindors,” he told her, kissing the corner of her lips and down her jaw. Luna giggled and softly pulled Harry’s chin up so she could kiss him properly.

“I think you attract blondes,” she whispered.

When they looked up, Draco was watching them with a smile, which quickly turned into a disinterested look.

“What do you attract, Draco?” Luna asked him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at them and inspected their faces carefully. He smirked. “Lunatics, clearly.”

Luna and Harry glances briefly at each other before them both launched themselves into Draco, bringing him tumbling to the ground.


End file.
